Otto Maton
Otto Maton is a Spaciosapien from the Off-the-ground and the mascot of Pokémon Sky. Appearance He is predominantly made of cubes. His head has square with black sclera. His pupils are blue usually. His torso has a blue 98 on it, but it changes. His legs are made of rectangular prisms. He has an antenna with a LED light on it that defaults to blue. Biography In ancient Egypt, there was a genie that bowed down to the evil emperor. He was trapped in a crystal. Millions of years later, the crystal was mailed to a highly intelligent young Violet, who powered her robot with it. She named it Otto Maton and it served her for the rest of her life until she was 34, when she passed Otto down to her son, Derwin. Or, at least, that’s what he tells everyone. The “emperor” is fake (which explains the djinn in Egypt) and the “genie crystal” is just his Spaciosapien antenna. All the rest is true. Personality Otto is a grade-A prime jerk. He does whatever he wants and doesn’t afraid of anything, but this often blows up in his face in the form of psyical comedy. He only cares about people like Derwin. He is asexual and aromantic. Powers and Abilities He has powers like Charles Zenith without budgetary constraints. He can manipulate space as easy as a Chronosapien manipulates time. He is as strong as a metaphor. He has a Variable Weapons System like Mega Man but he simply needs to know the technique exists. He can throw his head as a bomb and regrow it. When he uses a physical attack, his lights turn yellow and when he uses a magic attack his lights turn red. When his lights are not blue he is indestructible. When he needs specific combat abilities, he can turn into Otto Maton 2.0. His 2.0 Form has a humanoid shape and increased streching abilities. In a last resort scenario (such as pretty much everyone dying), he can turn into Otto Maton SOUL OS. His SOUL OS form has a sword arm, and wings. He is easily repaired. His Ability is Trace, which copies the opponent’s Ability. If the opponent has no Ability, or an Ability too hard to copy (i.e. Multitype, Gulp Missile), it will fail. Appearances Pokémon Sky *Pokémon Light *Pokémon Dark *Pokémon Magic *Pokémon Sky (Show) *Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Fire Lizard Team *Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Water Turtle Team *Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Grass Toad Team *Pokémon Space *Pokémon Time *Pokémon Dimensions *Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Legend of the Hidden Blaster *Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Legend of the Hidden Mace The Alan 10 Adventures Merry CRSMS Gallery File:DEC72768-B5F0-4894-BE45-E3D77584CA16.jpeg|Otto as Timekiller, with Derwin as a Time Breaker for Halloween. Trivia *His favorite alien is Upgrade, as he likes being Upgraded as it makes him feel tingly. His least favorite alien is Alien X as he has a Celestialsapien restraining order. *His akumatized form is Freenie. *He is similar to, but came before, Spinel from Steven Universe the Movie. **However, his 2.0 and SOUL OS Formes were designed after the movie, and with Spinel in mind. *His art is based on King K. Rool’s art from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. **His 2.0 form’s art is based on Mr. Game and Watch’s art from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. **His SOUL OS’ form’s art is based on Ridley’s art from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. *Hypothetically, Otto would be the easiest Pokémon Sky character to animate, as he has no flowimg parts, and floats to move around. Category:Robots Category:Magic Users Category:Magic Category:Reality Warpers Category:Interdimensional Beings Category:Characters Category:Explosion Aliens Category:Pokémon Sky Category:LGBTQIA+ Characters Category:Aliens Category:Characters who broke the Fourth Wall Category:Spaciosapiens